


Blue eyed cat

by Ssunraeight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Chatting & Messaging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssunraeight/pseuds/Ssunraeight
Summary: Cat hybrid Kageyama Tobio was rescued by Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa Tooru brought him home without knowingly that it ain't an ordinary cat.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 81





	Blue eyed cat

" Miaw" A cat meowed inside a wet shabby box. Oikawa who heard it came closer to the sound while holding his dark blue umbrella.

" Awe, you must be cold"

Oikawa petted him on his head and decided to bring him to his apartment. He carried the cat with one hand and the other hand grabbing his umbrella. 

Luckily his apartment allows pets to live in with their owners. Oikawa used to have a cat too, but too bad it died so soon because of its sickness. 

He left his umbrella in front of his apartment and heading to his room. He opened his door and putting the soaked wet cat. 

" You must be cold. I'm gonna bath you first."

He took the cat and head up to his bathroom. Setting the water to be warm enough to make the cat comfortable. And he was kind of shocked that the cat isn't scared of water. He bathed the cat properly. Frankly, for him, the cat is pretty it has black fur and a pair of blue eyes. So stunning for a stray cat.

He dries the pretty cat with a clean towel making sure that the cat isn't feeling cold. He brought it to his bed and left it alone and then he went to his bathroom and took a bath hoping the cat won't play hide and seek with him.

After his bath, he found that the cat is sleeping cutely. He grabbed his phone and chatted with his friend.

You  
08.45  
Iwaaa-chan guess what  
I found a pretty stray cat and brought him home (･ω･)

Iwa-chan  
08.47  
Can i see it?

You  
08.47  
Of coursee  
It is sleeping on my bed  
[ sent a picture]

Iwa-chan  
08.47  
You sure that's a stray cat?

You  
08.48  
Ikr, it is so pretty  
It doesn't seems like a stray cat  
And it even flinch when i shower it

Iwa-chan  
08.48 p.m.  
Take care well of it Oikawa

You  
08.48 p.m.  
Ofc, Iwa-chann  
Good night (^-^)

Iwa-chan  
08.49  
Gn  
Seen

" Good night kitty-kitty

______________________________________________________________

" Ehmm.." 

Oikawa opening his eyelids and found out there's a naked human figure with cat ears and tail. He shut his eyes again and stare at him. 

' What the fuck'

And he just realized his pretty cat is gone. And it struck him with a sudden realization. 

' A fucking cat-human. Wait for what? What the fuck is this some supernatural shit. Someone got cursed by a witch and became a half-cat and half-human.'

He can feel that his brain has an error that occurred because of this nonsense shit.

' Fuck, he's moving'

" Hoamm, hmm"

The naked boy with cat ears and cat tail yawned. Opening up his eyes only to meet Oikawa's brown eyes. He jumped in shock and fell from Oikawa's bed.

" I am the one who should be shocked"

" I-i'm sorry. My name is Kageyama Tobio and I am a cat hybrid well I ran from a witch. Please keep me!" He stared at Oikawa's eyes begging for his kindness to keep him

" F-fine but wait put on some clothes dammit"

Oikawa quickly rushed to his wardrobe and gave him a piece of sweater and pants. His face is red as heck when he realizes that boy is fully naked.

" T-thank you, ehm.."

" Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru"

" Thank you, Oikawa-san"

Kageyama put on his clothes and fidgeting awkwardly. He didn't even bother to glance at Oikawa. Meanwhile, Oikawa is still thinking hard.

" Are you hungry? Wait do you eat cat food or human food?"

" Oh, i can eat both actually"

" Alright, I'll cook for you follow me. Just pretend that I'm your friend or something. Just be comfortable, okay?"

" O-okay Oikawa-san. Can I, can I come closer to you. You are kind of warm I like it"

Oikawa blushed at that request. Well, he can't resist it either he still has his cat instinct. Want to be cuddled, petted, and take care of. 

" It's fine, come here Tobio-chan"

Kageyama wiggled his tail happily and come to Oikawa. Oikawa ruffled his hair. Running his hand to Kageyama's soft hair. Seeing his pretty blue eyes, his pretty features, and that soft smile enjoying his hair being ruffled. He can feel his heartbeat became faster and he can feel the butterfly inside of his stomach.

" Do you still want to sleep?"

" Yeah, I'm still sleepy Oikawa-san. Can I sleep again?"

" Of course, come here"

They cuddled together, Oikawa could feel how comfortable this is. He knew both of them like it. Kageyama could feel Oikawa's warm breath on his head, warm hands gently pulling him close, and his warm chest. He could feel his heart becoming more warmer. What such a pleasant feeling.

" Go to sleep Tobio-chan"

Both of them fell asleep with the same pleasant feeling for each other.

' I will keep you and make you happy Tobio-chan'  
\- Oikawa Tooru

The End


End file.
